Final Fantasy VIII: A Different Path
by Ritana
Summary: An explantion of what happens in Final Fantasy VIII and what might've been. (Completed)


Final Fantasy VIII: A different path

                        (Authors Note:  I loved Final Fantasy VIII's story.  It is easily one of the best I've ever seen in a game.  It was said and a tearjerker.  This story is a one-shot story, the first part, entitled the chosen path is a summary of what happens in Final Fantasy VIII.  The second is what the story is based on is a summary of what would've happened if Laguna had went back.  Yes, this contains tons of spoilers. .  This is the brief story of what could've happened)

What Actually Happened

            We are first introduced to Laguna as he and his two friends and him are running in the woods.  They arrive in Duel city and there we are introduced to Julie, the woman Laguna is in love with.  (Who ends up being Rinoa's mother)  Things go well and Julie seems to love Laguna, but things aren't meant to be.  With the next mission, Laguna, Kiros and Ward are confronted with Esthar soldiers.  They fight their way to the top, only to be trapped at the top of a cliff over looking the water. Laguna helps his badly injured friends over into the water and as Laguna climbs down, he loses his grip and plunges into the sea below.

            When we see Laguna again he is in Winhill.  It has been a year since the incident and much has changed for Laguna.  The villagers saved him and Raine took care of him.  Raine raises Ellone whose parents died protecting her from Esthar soldiers who wanted her (as an heir for sorceress Adel.  There were several waves where soldiers sought out the best heir, who happened to be Ellone).  Laguna, Ellone and Raine all work together and when Kiros arrives a year later Laguna tells him he was in bed from injuries for six months, Kiros was injured for three months and Ward now works at a prison, he never regained his voice (and never does).  Laguna asks about Julie and finds out that she married general Caraway.  Laguna and Kiros set out to exterminate monsters in Winhill and as they come back, they overhear Raine and Ellone talking about how Raine feels about Laguna.  When Ellone asks how she feels about him, Raine says, "I feel the same way as you" Laguna and Kiros make their report and then go to Laguna's house and rest, where we discover that Laguna feels the same about Raine.  A while later, Laguna asks Raine to come with him and he asks her to marry him and she says yes. 

They marry and not long after, Ellone is kidnapped by soldiers.  Laguna, Ward and Kiros set out to find her, taking up odd jobs along the way, (including starring in a movie) and eventually reach Eshtar and are captured and forced to work.  They are able to break out and find Ellone.  Working together with the resistance group, Laguna is able to capture Adel and send her off into space. With the problems resolved, Laguna is nominated for president and he accepts.  He sends Ellone home and Raine dies…giving birth to Laguna's son, Squall.  Laguna discovers too late what has happened and Ellone and Squall are put into an orphanage.  Laguna stays president for seventeen years and after seventeen years, sees his son for the first time.

            Working with Squall and his friends, Dr. Odine and Ellone, Laguna sends Squall and his friends into the time-compressed world where they defeat the sorceress.  The world is good again, with Seifer and his two best friends fishing, Squall and Rinoa are in love…but one thing is wrong.  Laguna visits Raines grave with Ellone, Ward and Kiros and remembers her.

 (It's not known if Laguna ever tells Squall that he is his father, but Laguna did tell Squall he had things to tell him.  There are two answers for this, either A) Laguna decides not to tell him because he thinks it's too late (Highly doubtful) or B) Tells him. (Probably).)

What could've happened:  A Different Path

            "Launga?"  Kiros questioned. His friend had just been offered a great opportunity, but Laguna wasn't happy.

"I can't…. Raine, Ellone…how could I do something like that to them?"

Kiros looked at his best friend, "It won't be for that long of a time…."

Laguna shook his head, "I can't…. I just feel like I need to go back…" 

Kiros sighed; he knew there was no point in trying to persuade Laguna otherwise.  Kiros walked back into the meeting and told everyone Laguna's response.  Laguna felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Ellone.  Laguna picked up Ellone in his arm and hugged her.  Ellone looked up at Laguna, "Uncle Laguna?"

Laguna smiled, "You want to go back home huh?"

Ellone jumped up and down in Laguna's arms, "Yeap!  I miss Raine!"

Laguna smiled, "I do too!"

Laguna hugged Ellone again and Kiros walked in, "Uh…I guess it's time to go for you?"  Kiros looked at his friend, "Back to Winhill I mean…Ward and I also want to go with you…if that's okay…." Ward walked in behind Kiros and nodded at him and Kiros continued, "What we mean to say is…together until the end, we'll be by your side Laguna!"

Laguna felt tears form in his eyes, "Okay…back to Winhill"

            Laguna and Ellone ran ahead as Ward and Kiros tried to keep up with them as they reached Winhill.  Nothing had changed and Laguna picked up Ellone and raced towards Raines house and burst through the door, "Raine!"  Laguna heard a small "Laguna" and looked up the stairs to see Raine wobbling down the stairs.  Slowly, and as Laguna looked he realized she was fatter…. but…Raine wasn't…. could that be Raine?  Laguna walked up to the bottom of the stairs and realized why Raine, his wife, was fat; she was pregnant with his child.  Laguna felt like breaking into tears of joy as he helped Raine to sit in a chair.  Laguna carefully hugged Raine and Ellone walked up to Raine, "Why is your stomach like that?"

Raine blushed, "Your going to have a brother or sister"

"Really!"  Ellone said gleefully as Raine nodded smiling and then turned to Laguna, "I'm so glad your home"

Laguna hugged Raine and kissed her gently, "I had no idea…." Kiros and Ward walked in and Kiros coughed loudly, "Uh…we're taking Ellone to the flower shop down the road, we'll be back in an hour or so"

Ellone jumped for joy and ran after Ward and Kiros and Kiros winked at Laguna who rolled his eyes, "Thanks"

"Raine…I had no idea…how much longer?!"  Raine kissed Laguna, "Only a month…I think…what do you want the name to be…?"

Laguna blushed, "Name?"  Raine nodded, "I leave it up to you" Laguna shook his head, "You can choose the boy name, I'll pick the girls…."

Raine nodded, "If it's a boy, lets name him Squall.  It means 'powerful one' in one of the dead languages of the past."

"If it's a girl, then we can name her Ayumi.  I always liked that name"

"It's very pretty" Raine said nodding.

The two caught up on the months that Laguna had been away and all too soon Kiros, Ward and Ellone returned.  But, for Laguna, it was a happy time, everyone he cared about was there, and nothing else mattered.  A month later Raine gave birth to Squall.  From an early age Laguna realized his strength and trained him.  When he was seventeen, a group of five teens from Balamb garden came to the town and Squall went with them.  They defeated Ultimeca and Squall returned back to Winhill.  Squall lived a quiet life, being a happy young man and even when he died he was happy, very negative.  When Squall was twenty, one of the teen girls, Rinoa returned and told Squall she loved him.  They got married and lived happily ever after.  Ward and Kiros never married but Raine and Laguna were the happiest parents and grandparents there could be.  One night, when Laguna was near death he remembered the decision not to be president and shuttered at the thought that if he had stayed, Raine might've died giving birth to Squall (complications he prevented) and the horrible future that might've been…. 


End file.
